In a conventional construction, a sealing ring is provided between a peripheral portion of the watch glass and a glass holder ring in such position that the sealing ring is visible through the watch glass. This impairs the appearance of the watch. Moreover, the shape of the assembled members, especially the glass holder ring, is so elaborate that there are difficulties in the manufacturing process and high manufacturing costs.